


The Contract

by sagely_sea



Series: King's Assassin [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Atobe discuss the upcoming arrival of the emperor of Rikkai, Sanada, and his entourage but end up getting distracted by other things…. at least for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the opening to the next arc of the King's Assassin series but it ended up being longer than expected.... and then Atobe took over. So now it's a it of a prequel/interlude before Rikkai arrives.

Tezuka leaned against the stone wall and looked out over the expanse of the palace grounds and city all the way to the docks. He couldn’t make out any details that far away and even the large ships coming and going within the harbour were nearly indistinguishable but he was sure they would recognize the emperor of Rikkai’s vessel when it arrived. Tezuka figured they would have about an hour from that point until they would be expected to greet the emperor and his entourage. 

He still didn’t like that Atobe had issued such a bold invitation to Rikkai or that the emperor and his trusted advisor were both coming to visit but he had no power to change that and all he could do was hope that Atobe would be prepared for the visit and that Hyoutei would not succumb to the power of the empire. 

“Ah, here you are,” Atobe said as he stepped out onto the highest balcony of the tower. “We brought refreshments.” And obviously taking that as their cue, the staff sprung into action. They brought up a small table, folded out two chairs and then piled the table high with a full afternoon course. 

It was clear that Atobe had known exactly where to find him and had plans to join him with the harbour watching until they were pulled away. “Thank you,” Atobe said to the servants as they finished placing cushions upon the chairs. “You may all leave us. We're sure our advisor will protect us from any birds who stray too close.”

Tezuka noted that a couple of Atobe’s attendants chuckled and shared knowing looks before leaving behind the staff. The last to go, as usual, was the captain of the guard, Kabaji. Tezuka was sure that he would either be just outside the door or guarding the entrance to the small room, and the only access point, that led to this balcony. 

“It’s a beautiful day, is it not?” Atobe asked as he moved beside Tezuka and leaned out over the wall to take in the full view of his city. 

“It is,” Tezuka agreed. He could feel Atobe’s arm brushing against his despite the layers of fabric they both wore, and casually leaned a little closer toward Atobe. “Are you ready for the emperor?”

Atobe didn’t look at him, but Tezuka knew he still had the other’s full attention, especially as the weight of the king against him became heavier as the other leaned more fully against his side. “Physically, I believe all of the staff, guards, and citizens are prepared. Mentally? Well I’m not quite sure what to encounter. Everyone I speak to seems to have differing views of the emperor, his advisor and the whole empire. Except for you…. you’ve been awfully quiet on the situation other than helping with cultural and cuisine choices.”

“I was one of the only people on your council with real experience inside of the empire. It seemed prudent to help you discern true cultural norms from those that had been exaggerated and to help your chef prepare menus that would please all in attendance,” Tezuka said. He saw nothing wrong with giving such practical advice. The whole point of this invitation was to foster goodwill between the two nations. Hyoutei did not want to become locked in the sights of Rikkai’s ever expanding empire. 

“And exactly how long were you there?” Atobe asked, fixing his gaze on Tezuka’s. It was not the first time Atobe had asked but Tezuka felt that this time the other would not be satisfied until he got the full answer. Or at least something closer to it. 

“Shall we sit and enjoy the tea?” Tezuka asked. He took Atobe’s hand to help stop any protests and led him the few steps to the table. He made sure the king was seated comfortably before taking his own. He then poured tea for them both, ignoring Atobe’s impatient stare. He figured he had until he passed the cream before Atobe grew annoyed at his silence. 

“I’m still waiting, Tezuka,” Atobe said. He put in just a dash of cream before bringing the tea up to his lips and taking a sip. His eyes never left Tezuka and unlike other times when the silence stretched, he did not try to fill it with other things. 

Tezuka was still sure he could have turned the conversation to something else if he really wanted to. But with Rikkai closing in on them, he knew that such duplicity would not help. He was not sure how Sanada would react to seeing him here, though he was sure that Rikkai’s diplomats or spies had already told the other of his presence. And if Sanada would have forewarning it was best to make sure Atobe was prepared for any words that Sanada might say to him, too. It would not look good for Atobe’s supposed trusted advisor and lover to be keeping such secrets from him. 

“If I had to pick one country to call my home country, it would be Rikkai,” Tezuka finally said. 

“Not Seigaku?” Atobe asked. Tezuka had often talked about Seigaku when he visited Hyoutei as a child and young teen and his numerous connections and reputation in the capital and with the nobles is what had helped him so easily assassinate the previous ruler of that kingdom but it was just another country to visit during his family’s travels. 

“I spent a lot of time there but no family or history ties me to that kingdom,” Tezuka said. He picked up a scone from one of the platters and moved it to his plate and prepared it. As he spooned on some clotted cream and jam he considered his next words. It was not exactly a secret but it was also not an advertised truth. But as he had broken so many other rules with Atobe and did not see himself ever being warmly invited back into the folds of the assassin’s guild he could see no harm in sharing more of their truths. “The assassin’s guild and the emperor of Rikkai have a long standing pact. He grants us immunity to live quietly in his city and we accept no contracts on him or the royal family.” 

Tezuka watched as Atobe took in those words. He could see the thoughts moving behind icy blue eyes and could already guess some of the thoughts that the other was thinking. As a monarch, he was sure that Atobe could see the appeal to such a risky deal. The many benefits of being safe from assassins, to having a potential personal army of trained killers in your city and ready to fight to defend it if it came to that. And as a monarch who did not have those assassins he was also probably thinking of the dangers involved in such a deal. He waited, patiently enjoying his scone, for Atobe to ask what Tezuka was sure would be the first of many questions. 

“Was it Sanada who sent you after me?” Atobe asked. 

“No. In fact, part of the bargain with the emperor is that for the immunity he and those he name get, they sacrifice the ability to take contracts out with us.”

“I see… Then I am once more back to pondering who would see me assassinated since you will not share the name of your contractor.” 

Tezuka didn’t apologize or offer any hints. It would do nobody any good for Atobe to know who wanted him dead at that time. It really only mattered that he was not and that Tezuka would allow no others to be successful in where he had failed. 

Seeing as no answers were forthcoming, Atobe sighed and reached for a biscuit while shaking his head. One would think he would be used to dealing with him by now, but Tezuka decided that monarchs had an inability to accept that they could not always get their way. “So as Rikkai is your home, does that mean you are personally familiar with the royal family or do the assassins train in some little village far away from the excitement and intrigue of court?” 

And this was one of the questions that Tezuka was not looking forward to. It meant admitting more of his past than he had really shared with anyone. This, put together with all of the other things Atobe had pieced together over time together meant that he would know much more about him and his history than he was fully comfortable with. But it was the price he owed for Atobe saving his life not once, but twice. While he could now spar and would be able to fight against most swordsmen, his arm was still not fully recovered from the assassination attempt against his own life. And it was only through Atobe’s determination that he was here at all. It seemed that while working to pay off his original debt, he was only becoming more indebted to the Hyoutei king. And horribly, Tezuka found himself not at all opposed to this. Even if it meant sharing secrets he rarely spoke of. 

“Sanada and I, on occasion, played together as children.” There was no point dancing around the things that Atobe wanted to know by admitting that he had trained mostly in the city and had learned a lot of his training while at the court of the Rikkai empire. 

“Does the emperor not even know the members of the assassin guild then? Surely even with the protections granted him and his family the previous emperor would not approve of his son playing with an assassin in training.” 

Tezuka shook his head and smiled a little. “The emperors and their inner council are privy to a lot of information about the assassin’s guild. But I doubt even together they could accurately name everyone associated with the assassins. Still… some assassins are famed throughout the empire and are honoured guests at the palace. While others are so secretive about their true identity that they are seen as nothing more than a valued noble guest.” 

Atobe hummed in thought as he sipped his tea. Tezuka knew the other had become fascinated with the workings of the assassin’s guild since the previous assassination attempt. And with Rikkai just hours away from arriving, it was no wonder the other was pondering everything that Tezuka said thoughtfully. 

“Which one were you?” Atobe finally asked. 

“Both… in a way. Obviously as a child I had no fame of my own.” 

“How could you be both?” 

“My mother was a famed assassin and my paternal grandfather was a highly valued guest at all of the big festivities,” Tezuka explained. He hid his smile and desire to laugh behind his tea cup as Atobe’s eyes grew wide. Clearly he had not thought Tezuka’s mother was the reason he was involved as an assassin. 

“Your mother? Not your father?” 

“While my father eventually took the assassin’s oath to completely be with my mother, he was never as skilled. Nor do I think he enjoyed it as much as my mother. They grew up in different worlds and it was only a chance encounter that brought them together,” Tezuka explained. He did not want to go into too many details about his parents’ love life as he had a feeling it would find a way to Oshitari’s ears and somehow to a court entertainer who would turn it into a long waxing ballad. Also, speaking of his parents and how they met and their arduous journey to being together seemed too intimate a conversation. 

“Your history is even more intriguing than I imagined,” Atobe said. “Though I wish you would have told me about your familiarity with the emperor beforehand. Will you being here cause any troubles?” 

“No. Though he may be curious,” Tezuka said. They had not been overly close, even as children when Sanada was just the second son and unlikely to rule. He expected to be remembered and was sure Sanada would have questions but he didn’t see it causing troubles for the two nations or embarrassing Atobe in anyway. 

“Curiosity I can handle. And perhaps your acquaintance with him, no matter how little you believe it, will be an asset in our talks.”

“It’s doubtful. The emperor is not a man to mix personal affairs and politics.” And he personally did not look forward to a private meeting with Sanada where he had to extol the wonders of the king of Hyoutei and the beautiful kingdom. No matter what he felt about Atobe, he would not pretend the other had no flaws or that the deals he wanted to propose to Rikkai would have more advantages than they did. There was a reason he had trained to become an assassin and not sought to follow his paternal side’s career paths. He could pretend to be an advisor quite convincingly but he did not long for a life of politics and court intrigue. 

“We shall just have to see then,” Atobe said. And Tezuka fully expected to be conveniently left alone with Sanada with key talking points drilled into him. Perhaps they could pass the time discussing how the bonsai collection at the palace in Rikkai were faring then. 

“Is there anything else I should know before they arrive? I hope your next tidbit will not be that you are Yukimura’s cousin or engaged to some princess of the empire.” Atobe was teasing but Tezuka could see the seriousness in his gaze as blue eyes met his. 

“No. Not that I’m aware of. I was really nothing more than a passing figure in the courts. I’m sure most have forgotten all about me,” Tezuka said. 

Atobe gave a chuckle and stood with his tea. “Oh, I doubt that. You’re many things, Tezuka. But I would not say easily forgettable is one of them.” He moved to the wall and leaned against it, taking in the view of the balcony and not the kingdom behind him. 

“You flatter. But as an assassin, I pride myself on not being noticed unless I want to.” Tezuka didn’t fidget over Atobe’s continued gaze but he did wonder just what the monarch was seeing with his sharp insights. 

“Then you must enjoy the attention even more than myself,” Atobe said. He set his tea cup down on the ledge the stone wall made and moved toward Tezuka. “Because I always notice you, Tezuka.” 

“Ah…” Tezuka said somewhat inelegantly. He moved to stand from his chair but Atobe had already put a hand against his chest, forcing him to sit back again. “Atobe?” He questioned softly. He was not worried about what would come from this encounter, merely curious as to where the king was taking it. 

“Tezuka, I don’t care if you consider Rikkai your home country or if you and Sanada share all of the history in the world. I want you to remember that you are mine. And you belong to Hyoutei until I otherwise release you,” Atobe said in a voice that was a mixture of haughty king and shy lover. 

Tezuka found the combination intriguing as it was something he had never really seen from Atobe before and gave a small nod. Despite the ridiculousness of the reminder, he could not dispute that he did, more or less, belong to the king until he repaid his life debts to him. “I understand.” 

“Good. But just to make sure…” Atobe’s voice drifted off as he slid his hand up from Tezuka’s chest to his shoulder to brace himself as he leaned down to press their lips together. 

Tezuka had kissed others before, either through his own desire or because the easiest way to fulfill his assignment was to play the role of an amourous boyfriend. But never had a simple kiss quite made him feel like this. His thoughts scattered and the only one that remained was how soft Atobe’s lips were and how he must have gone for a walk through the greenhouses before coming up here to smell so strongly of roses at this time of the year. 

Before he could think to act, Atobe was already pulling his lips away. “I expected you to be more…. assertive,” Atobe said with a light chuckle. He was still close enough that Tezuka could feel the exhaled breath against his cheek. 

“You surprised me,” Tezuka answered honestly. 

“I surprised the great assassin, Tezuka Kunimitsu?” There was another breathy laugh before Atobe pulled back a bit further so that they could see each other. 

“It has been known to happen.” Tezuka tried not to lick his lips to see if he could taste Atobe on them. He was also quite thankful that he did not blush easily. 

“I hope it was not an unpleasant surprise.” 

Tezuka considered the words. The kiss itself had been horribly brief but nice so that was certainly not unpleasant. And he couldn’t say he was surprised to finally be kissed by the king. He may not be as well versed in romance as Oshitari but even he knew that Atobe and himself had been dancing around this moment for quite some time. But were the implications from such an action unpleasant? 

“Not at all,” Tezuka finally said and received a large smile from Atobe in response. 

“Good. Then I expect you’ll be less surprised when it happens again.” 

Tezuka noted the when and not if. It seems that even though he had been passive during the kiss that Atobe had also found it satisfactory enough to do again. “Of course…” And because he could and because he knew what it would do the other, he quietly added on, “My king.” Before turning his attention once more to his scone. 

Even without directly looking, it was impossible to miss the satisfied smile on Atobe’s face before he turned and went back to the edge of the balcony where his tea, likely quite cold by now, waited. 

The timing wasn’t ideal with Rikkai so close to arriving, but he would trust Atobe and himself to remain focused on the task at hand. And as for rest of the court, Tezuka imagined they would notice no difference. He had been pretending to be Atobe’s advisor and lover for so long that truly becoming those things, if that’s where this was headed, would make for no public changes. 

He glanced over toward Atobe and caught Atobe looking at him. He gave a nod and then held up the pot, offering Atobe a warm refill. Atobe gave a nod and walked over to settle back down at the table and after a moment, they continued talking about their plans for the upcoming arrival and any details they’d need to know about the ruler and his entourage, the kiss, not forgotten, but momentarily pushed aside for more important affairs. 

-end


End file.
